Inspection can reduce maintenance costs and reduce the risk of failure. The use of flexible (conformable) eddy current arrays for inspection has been limited by practical factors such as durability and performance compared to conventional eddy current testing (ET) with single sensing element configurations, and ease-of-use. One ease-of-use limitation is the complexity and requirements for connectors between the array and the instrumentation.